Giving In
by Dayzd23
Summary: Kate/Roman, short Chapter, to be continued soon
1. Chapter 1

--1--  
  
The elevator opened and the sound of heels clanking down the hall signified her arrival to the staff. Conversations were halted, candy wrappers buried in the trash, and computer card games ended. Even the newest and youngest employee to the up and coming company knew Kate Roberts, knew how she operated, and knew that even the slightest sign of deterrence towards the job at hand was picked up on and dealt with. The woman simply had that effect on people. She could get them to do anything she asked, and more often than not, it didn't even take words. A stern glance was more than enough to have people back on track. It even straightened their posture!  
  
Kate breezed by her secretary, and without so much as looking at her asked in a single tone, "any messages?"  
  
"No, Ms. Roberts," she replied. "Although Captain Brady called again and wanted you to get in touch with him at your earliest convenience."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, turned to look at the woman who had just dealt her this blow, turned back around and continued into her office.  
  
She quickly switched on her laptop. Landing in her chair and crossing her legs, she spun around to gaze at a vase filled with sunflowers, their leaves catching the light from her window causing a glowing effect. She laughed at the irony of it all.  
  
The hours passed in a blur. Two meetings, three reports, and twelve phone called later, she glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrows in shock at the time. Five-thirty and still so many things unfinished. She stepped out into the hallway to find the place deserted. "People these days...always leaving the second the clock strikes five," she muttered under her breath. She collected her messages off the front desk, and returned to her corner office. The silk and wool jacket and skirt suit that seemed like a good idea this morning had overheated her for the last time. She shed her jacket and shoes, kicking back in her chair, she closed her eyes. Slightly drifting off, she didn't hear the door open or the soft footsteps on her office carpet. She did, however, hear the voice that followed.  
  
"Well, well, well," the voice sternly began. Her eyes shot open, and she jumped. "Kate Roberts, sleeping on the job?"  
  
She let out an annoyed groan when she saw who it was. "Roman," she said in an exhausted voice. She put her head down on her desk, hoping he'd disappear when she lifted it.  
  
"Tired, Kate?" he asked in that cocky, arrogant voice that grated her nerves.  
  
She looked up to see him still standing there, hands in his pockets. "No such luck," she thought.  
  
"Yes, Roman. I'm tired. Am I allowed to be tired? I've worked almost sixty hours this week. As much as you may think otherwise, I am human."  
  
He laughed and was reminded of yet again at how amusing she was, even when she was exhausted. "What do you want?" she demanded as she shut down her computer.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you to dinner. I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast, and I'm sure the same goes for you."  
  
She began packing up her things and never once made eye contact. "And what exactly would make you think I would want to have dinner with you when I could have dinner with an inanimate object and enjoy much more in-depth conversations?"  
  
He smirked, trying not to let on that her jabs could, at some times, cut him deeply. He liked her, afterall. "Liked" being the word he used in his own head. Truth was, he was absolutely fascinated with her. She had constructed a force field around her so thick that even the most persistent admirer couldn't break through. He had watched from a distance many times before. He knew the game she played. He'd mastered it even, which was why he took these verbal assaults. He knew that his curiosity had gotten the best of him, and if anyone could survive Kate Roberts, it was him.  
  
She rose from her seat, and stopped when she saw he wasn't following her.  
  
"Staying?"  
  
"No, no. Just thinking."  
  
"Well, there's a first for everything, I suppose. Let's roll."  
  
She seemed bogged down by everything she was carrying, and he offered to take a few things.  
  
"I can handle it," was all she said. He smirked while she had her back turned heading towards the door. He knew that was her mantra. He also knew it wasn't always true. 


	2. Chapter 2

--2--  
  
She pushed open the door to her apartment and threw her keys on the coffee table. My God, she thought, what a day. She grabbed the phone and the box of half eaten chocolates sent by a charming, but very married, client. Kicking her shoes in the bedroom, she adjorned to the bathroom and turned on the water. She removed her clothes slowly, while thinking about what it would be like to have Roman in the room at that very moment. "Ugh, stop, Kate," she thought, "as if the poor, pathetic Captain would even have the slightest idea what to do with me." She laughed as she continued on her speel. "As many times as I've practically drove that man to tears, and he still doesn't get it. What a dolt..." She threw her hair up, pinned it, and slowly sank into the tub. On any other day, the warm water and smell of lilac bubbles, would have relaxed her, but today, her mind shot in so many directions, she knew there was no hope for relaxation. She grabbed a chocolate from the box and peeled back the paper wrapping. It reminded her how little she'd eaten that day. She stepped out of the tub, and put on her robe.  
  
Opening the refrigerator, she peered in hoping to find something she could whip together for dinner. Two bottles of Sky vodka and a stale takeout box of white rice stared back at her.  
  
"Maybe I could just...call him. An hour or two in his presence couldn't be more torture than two-week-old leftovers." She returned to the bathroom and picked up the phone. Hesitating, she, as slowly as possible, dialed.  
  
"Roman Brady...," she heard. God, even the way he answered his phone annoyed her.  
  
"Roman, hi. It's me."  
  
"Kate, what can I do ya' for?"  
  
"Well, you know, this is quite a coincidence. Seems as though I have absolutely nothing to eat at my place, so I think I will take you up on your dinner offer." She waited for his tone to turn to one dripping with enthusiasm, letting her know when and where.  
  
"Oh, well gee, I'm sorry, Kate, but that invitation's expired."  
  
"What?" she said, stunned out of her mind.  
  
"Yeah, see I didn't think you wanted to the way you blew me off and all, so I made other plans."  
  
"Other plans? You, Roman Brady, made other plans? How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, it's easy, Kate. I opened up my little black book and called someone else."  
  
"What are you talking about? I AM your little black book!" She slammed down the phone and narrowed her eyes. "Playing games, Roman Brady? You won't win."  
  
She went back into the kitchen, and disappointedly got out the rice. 


	3. Chapter 3

---3---  
  
She began nodding off towards the end of the evening news. Ted Copple's voice always did that to her. She rearranged her blanket on the couch. It was a cold night in Salem, and felt even more cold in her apartment. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail, laid back down on the oversized throw pillow, and slowly drifted off.  
  
Despite her level-headed demeanor, Kate was essentially a dreamer. And dream she did, especially when the room temperature didn't agree with her. Soon enough, she was bikini-clad, on an island, under a palm tree, sipping Mai Tai's when an unwanted guest decided to drop in. She looked up from behind her shades, put her Harper's Bazaar down, and said in the most annoyed voice she could conjure up under the circumstances, "What the hell are you doing in MY dream?"  
  
Roman turned and smiled. He was donning a pair of off-white linen pants and a black button-down shirt with Hawaiian silhouettes etched throughout. His sunglasses covered the usual gleam in his eye, but the smirk still remained. "Well, Kate, how are ya'?" He put his hands in his pockets and stood above her.  
  
"Answer the question, cabana boy!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm only here because your unconscious mind apparently wants me here."  
  
She stood up, outraged. "That's ridiculous! If I could have any man in the world in my dreams, you wouldn't even be in the top half of the list!"  
  
"But you're saying I'd be on the list? Kate, I'm touched." He removed his sunglasses and moved in closer. Reaching around, he lightly brushed her lower back and slid his hands so they rested softly around her hips, pulling her to him.  
  
"Well," she said, "I would rather have George Cloony, but since he isn't here, I suppose I could settle for you."  
  
He smiled, and slowly moved in to claim her mouth...  
  
"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open and hair fell in her face. With one eye closed, she looked up to find Lucas standing over her.  
  
"God, Lucas. What?"  
  
"Well, I stopped by to talk to you, but here you are asleep. It's not even 9 yet."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you never go to bed this early, and on a Friday night? Kinda sad."  
  
"Don't talk to me about sad, Lucas. Your social life is much more dormant than mine."  
  
"This is true," he shrugged. "Well, just thought you might want to move into your bed at least. Sofa's will give you backaches. Take it from me."  
  
She got up and wrapped the blanket around herself. "Thanks, I think I'll take that advice."  
  
"OK, well I'll just go now I guess, and catch up with you later when you're sharper."  
  
"You do that," she said in a groggy tone, already heading for bed. She collapsed in her room just as she heard Lucas close the door. She groaned, remembering that she had to go lock it. Getting up, she took the blanket with her. It was still freezing. So much so that she couldn't believe her breath wasn't noticeable in the air. She reached for the latch and a loud knock startled her.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's me, Kate." She knew that voice better than she'd like to. She opened the door and there he stood. In a typically boring outfit that she couldn't believe he would've worn on his so-called date.  
  
"I'm always so taken aback when you're not in a power suit," he said, strolling into her apartment without her inviting him. She closed the door and pulled the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
In a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, I usually wear them to bed, but tonight, I thought I'd be a bit more traditional. What are you doing here? Did macho Captain Brady strike out with the ladies?"  
  
"No, no," he said smiling and looking down at his feet. "No, I went out." Kate looked away from him, not wanting him to figure out how much it bothered her.  
  
"And...?" she finally asked.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"It was all right. Nothing to really write home about."  
  
"And again, you're here, because...?"  
  
"Because," he hesitated. "I realized who I wanted to see sitting across from me at that table...and when I looked, you weren't there."  
  
Kate kept a straight face, but inside, she was getting a great deal of satisfaction from this. Satisfaction that she wasn't ready to put into words. They both sat down on the couch. "Well..." he said impatiently, "don't you have a response to that?" She stared off.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
She looked at him, and saw the anger that had spread over his face. Roman had just as hard a time expressing things as she did, yet here he was, telling her exactly what he felt, and was floored by her seemingly unaffected tone. "OK, ya' know what? Fine. If that's how you want things with us, then that's fine. I'm not doing this anymore," he yelled as he made his way to the door. She bit her lip, trying to force the words out, but they wouldn't come. Instead she got up and made it to the door before he did. She leaned up against it, blocking his path.  
  
"Kate, get out of my way," he said softly. "I'm done with the mind games." She knew he wanted to stay. She wanted him to stay, but had no idea how to convince him of that.  
  
"Make me," she replied seductively challenging him, her eyes burning into his. He stared back long enough for his will power to diminish and his feelings to overtake his pride. He was still angry, which was made evident to her with his forcefulness. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him until there was no space in between them, then kissed her hard. Pushing her against the door, her blanket fell to her feet and she felt his hands roaming. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he grabbed them and pinned them back by her head against the door. She had never seen him take charge with women and the change was thrilling.  
  
He moved in until she was sandwiched between his chest and the door. Looking at her, the arrogant smirk returning to his face, he said softly, "How's it feel to not be in control for a change?"  
  
In an out of breath voice, she said, "Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing." She pulled for him to let go of her wrists, but instead he spun her around and picked her up. After practically throwing her on the bed, he flung his shoes across the room and was soon on top of her. He slid her silk pajamas off her and touched her skin. They had finally given in. 


	4. Chapter 4

---4---  
  
The still cold room was slightly dark with light only seeping through cracks in the window blinds. Roman woke to find that Kate had stolen all the covers. He let out a small laugh, and unsuccessfully tried pulling some back while looking at his watch. Ten to eight. He turned over, wrapped his arm around her and rested his head in her hair. Vanilla. She always smelled like vanilla, he thought. This began a debate in his own head as to whether or not women did things like this intentionally. After vowing to get to the bottom of such mysteries, he began flashing back to last night. The way she whispered his name. The way she clung to him as they made love. It has to be love, he thought, how could sex be that intense if it wasn't?  
  
A half hour later, she woke and felt engulfed in his arms. She turned over and kissed him, once on the mouth and twice on the cheek while smiling. She grabbed her robe, and started putting it on. Roman snatched it away and threw it across the room.  
  
"Roman, stop. I have so much to do today."  
  
"It's Saturday."  
  
"Point being...? I have to go over to Lucas'. Something's going on that he needed to talk to me about. Then I have a hair appointment, I have to go shopping for groceries, and I have Basic Black work to catch up on." He acted as if he hadn't heard her, and kissed her in hopes that she would forget all about her "to do" list. Instead, she pushed him off her and reached over to grab her robe from where it landed on the other side of the bed. He took it again and held it up so she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Roman, I'm not kidding. Cut it out," she demanded, but with a smile that gave off a different impression.  
  
"One more hour," he suggested.  
  
"Fine, but then I have to get up."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
One hour turned into two, which progressed to three. Twelve-thirty crept around, and after making love two more times, Kate finally grabbed her robe and put it on. Walking towards the bathroom she said coyly, "Roman Brady, you've made me miss half the entire day."  
  
"Well worth it, I'd say."  
  
She stepped into the hallway to pick up the morning newspaper. As she shut the door, he came out from her room. "Any coffee in this bachelorette pad of yours?"  
  
"I don't know," she said staring at the paper.  
  
He waltzed over to her fridge and opened it. "Mmm, vodka, even better," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, if you want coffee, make yourself useful and go out and get some," she shot back while flipping through the financial pages. He snatched away the sports page, tried concentrating on the World Series write-ups, but couldn't.  
  
"OK, I wanted to get a few cups of coffee in you before I brought this up, but I just can't wait that long."  
  
The nervous grin on his face worried her, and she began questioning her recent actions. She never let men stay the night. It was a rule. A rule that was never broken, which prompted her to began searching for any feelings of regret that may have be lurking in her for making Roman Brady, of all people, an exception. She couldn't find any, which scared her even more so than if she had. She knew, then, that whatever gestures, ideas, or expressions of love he may exhibit towards her must be thwarted. Keep them all at arms' length, she thought, and took a deep breath waiting for him to begin.  
  
"First of all, last night, couldn't have been any more perfect. I had to laugh at how untraditional the whole thing was, but then again, so are we, so I guess it's fitting..."  
  
She let out a nervous laugh, shifted into Indian-style position on the couch while trying her best to keep eye contact.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about all this, because I'm sure we've both had enough experience in our days to know that what we have is more than just a one night thrill."  
  
She nodded. "Oh Jesus," she thought, "why did I just do that? I'm encouraging him. I'm botching my own plan."  
  
"So, I just wanted you to know where I stood," he continued. "I'm willing to test this out. It just amazes me how well it all works. I mean, I've always been attracted to you on some level, but I never thought we'd get on as good as we have."  
  
She gave a fake smile. '...as good as we have,' she thought, how can I be with a man who has bouts of bad English?  
  
"You're smart, you're charming...when you're in a good mood, you're driven, you're probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, you care about your family, your job, me, I hope...Well, anyway, I just wanted to lay the cards out on the table for you. If you want this...us...to be a permanent thing, just say the word."  
  
His tone, his words and his carefree demeanor told her that he wanted this. Really, really wanted this. She could also tell that he was sure he'd get it. His confidence sickened her almost as much as it saddened her. She didn't want to hurt him, necessarily, but she did want to hit him for believing that she was the type of woman who was easily swept away. Cynicism had overtaken her throughout the years. All the abuse, all the heartache, all the broken pieces that she was forced to pick up alone. Did she have anything left to give? Anything that wasn't already shattered? She sat silently for a few moments mulling this over until, "no" finally came from her lips without warning.  
  
"What?" he asked, his facial expression moved quickly from certainty to confusion.  
  
"We had fun last night, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, let's just leave it at that," she replied coldly, once again picking up her newspaper.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes shot around the room as if answers to the millions of questions formulating in his head were written on the walls or the ceiling fan or a lamp shade. He stood up, grabbed his keys from the coffee table and headed for the door. He turned, looked at her, still reading the paper as if he were a client she had just let out of their contract for failure to meet standards.  
  
"Ya' know...," he said as he opened the door to leave. "Sami was right about you from the start." And with that, he left.  
  
She lowered the paper, exposing her eyes, filled with tears. If she had no regrets for letting him stay, she certainly had them for letting him leave. 


	5. Chapter 5

---5---  
  
She did nothing but move about her apartment for the duration of the afternoon. The fridge remained unstocked. Her paperwork remained unfinished. Lucas called twice, but the only time she so much as touched the phone was to call the one person she knew wanted nothing to do with her. Didn't much matter, though. She couldn't even bring herself to dial. She hung up for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Kate, you're pathetic," she thought to herself. "So ya' threw one back? So what? There's plenty more where that came from."  
  
She bit her lip and paused to mull over the possibilities. Picking up the phone yet again, she dialed and this time, completed the call.  
  
"Hi there," she began while playing with the phone wire. "No, it's Kate...Yes, it has been a long time...I know, well I've been busy. New company and what not. Listen, we should catch up. What do your plans look like for tonight?...Really? Well aren't you in luck."  
  
She arrived at "The Blue Note" a half hour late. Fashionably late as she always excused it. Pulling the front of her low-cut cocktail dress up and wrapping her mink stole around her arms, she entered and caught his eye immediately. Richard Smith was as simple as his name. Rich, but simple. Charming, but simple. A good time, but simple. Like a drug, he was the kind of man who could sweep you off your feet and forget your problems, but only for one night, and never altogether. By morning, the high would be gone. A whirlwind of excitement that left nothing but an overbearing hangover of emotion.  
  
He strolled over to her, and grabbed her hand. "Let me get a look at you," he said smoothly, his eyes wandering. "Gorgeous as ever."  
  
She smirked, "full of it as ever."  
  
He laughed. "Hardly...I've taken the liberty of grabbing us a table," he remarked, while signaling a waiter. "It's in the back. Very dark, very secluded, very us," he whispered in her ear. He pulled her into the next room. The power struggle between them came flooding back to her. They never did get along very well. One was always trying to call the shots when the other wanted to just as badly. Sure, they'd spent countless nights together. Fun, fun, fun was always his motto. God, she thought, he's still that childish party guy I was introduced to years ago. Which, she told herself, was exactly what she needed.  
  
He pulled out her chair. "Thank you," she remarked.  
  
"So, how's life been treatin' ya'?" he asked. She laughed to herself. Never had she heard him begin a conversation with any other line.  
  
The hours melted away. They talked, they laughed, they drank. Richard bought a round for everyone, announcing to the entire room that beautiful women made him do crazy things. His energy was contagious. He had a way of sucking anyone into his world of fast times, but had a tendency to forget the one he walked in with. Kate knew he had a mile-long list of others he could be there with, but she didn't care. He was what she needed. A carefree shot in the arm.  
  
"Say," he began. He leaned in closer, squinting as if he were studying something. "You've got something in your eye."  
  
"Oh please, Richard," she said with an eyeroll. "Not the old 'you've got something in your eye' line. Don't even tell me you still use that."  
  
"What? It works!"  
  
"It's never worked, and I never understood why you always thought it did. If you want to kiss someone, just move in and do it!"  
  
He did, but she pushed him away. "The moment has passed," she replied, taking a sip of her martini.  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Ugh, God Richard, I swear. Sometimes you can be so slick, then other times, you can be such an oaf." She smiled.  
  
He leaned in again, and said with fire in his eyes, "Whaddya say you bring the oaf home with you tonight?"  
  
She smiled at the offer, and that's all he needed. He grabbed her hand, she linked her arm with his, and together they quickly left, whispering and laughing all the way out the door.  
  
A man spun in his chair at the bar. "Get me another one," he muttered coldly to the bartender.  
  
The bartender unscrewed the cap off a beer and slid it down the counter. "Haven't seen you in here before," he remarked.  
  
"That's because I don't come in here often," he replied flatly. "Listen, did you see those two leave just now?"  
  
The bartender laughed. "Yep, and I think we can both figure out where they're goin'!"  
  
"Do they come here often?"  
  
"No...no, I mean, I've seen her a few times. Nothing recent, but him? I've never seen him before," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks. Appreciate it, Mr...?"  
  
"Joe," he said wiping his hand on a bar rag, then extending it.  
  
"Roman Brady, take care and thanks again." 


	6. Chapter 6

---6---  
  
"What? Why?" bellowed an angry voice from inside Kate's apartment. She had gone into the bedroom to change. Frozen as a statue, she stared at the unmade bed from her previous night of passion, flashed back to the genuineness of it all, and realized there was none of that here tonight. She tried breaking it to Richard in an upbeat, nonchalant kind of tone, but there was no calming him. Not when he'd had this much to drink.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "Listen, next time you're in town..."  
  
"...don't look me up," he coldly finished her sentence in what sounded like one big slur. He grabbed his coat, slightly opened the door and turned, "I guess I still need to hit the ATM before I come see you. Silly me, I thought I could get the whore for free." Though she was all the way across the room, she stepped back, subconsciously wanting to be as far away from those words as possible. Her body tensed and she felt as if she had just been sliced open with a knife, her vulnerabilities exposed. He slammed the door on his way out, which made her flinch, but the loud "thud" in the hallway was what then made her jump. It sounded as if a ton of bricks had just hit the floor.  
  
"Oh my God," she thought. "Did he just pass out?" She rushed over to the door, and flung it open. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.  
  
Roman stood above a knocked out Richard Smith. Massaging his right hand, he stared down at him on the floor. "Smarts, doesn't it?" he said with a satisfied smile. Richard got up, clenched a fist, but was stopped when Roman pulled out his police badge. With a smirk he said, "Now, apologize to the nice lady."  
  
"Hell no," he replied. Roman shot him a stern look.  
  
Realizing he shouldn't be messing with a cop, he quietly mumbled, "sorry." Kate stood in the doorway with an astonished look on her face during the entire exchange. As Richard sped down the hallway, covering the right side of his face with his hand, Kate still stood there shaking her head and trying to take in the unlikely event that had just transpired.  
  
Finally, Roman broke the silence, "...and they say chivalry is dead," he joked.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she asked, wondering what he would've accomplished had a fallout between her and Richard not ensued.  
  
"I knew you'd need me," he replied. They stared at each other for a minute. "Well, I have to get going." She could think of nothing to say. Once again, he left her speechless. Slowly, he turned and began walking away. She stood in the same spot, violently fidgeting, trying to find some way to unlock her emotions. C'mon Kate, she thought to herself, spit it out already--- something, anything.  
  
Finally, she did. "Wait," she called out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned and looked at her.  
  
He said nothing, just turned and shot a tired look at her. She knew then that he was still furious---about this morning, about her reluctance, about everything, which didn't surprise her, only challenged her. She knew then she was going to make this right---anything to avoid another night like tonight.  
  
"Come inside for a minute," she said. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Kate, I don't have the energy for another round of insults and mind games with you."  
  
"No games," she assured him. "I have a lot to say, and I promise every word of it is true."  
  
His reluctance was made apparent as he took a few seconds to consider her request. Finally, he walked inside. 


	7. Chapter 7

---7---  
  
"Make it quick, Kate," he said, in a voice so cold she could hardly recognize it.  
  
"Don't rush me," she said, trying to match his coldness, but falling short.  
  
She tightened the belt on her robe, and sat down next to him on the couch. She turned slightly towards him, crossed her legs and cleared her throat. "OK, well...Wow, I don't even know where to begin." She let out some quick, nervous laughter. He didn't even crack a smile, which heightened the awkwardness in the room to alarming rates.  
  
"First of all, I need to make something clear to you. I don't need a personal bodyguard to give a beat down to anyone who so much as raises their voice to me. Punching him out just now was completely unecessary. Satisfying, but completely unecessary."  
  
"Yeah, well, the guy ticked me off. You don't talk to a woman like that, though I have to admit, you probably push them in that direction. Still doesn't excuse it."  
  
"What? Roman, you weren't here. You have no idea what hap--"  
  
"Well then what happened?" he said, annoyed as ever.  
  
"I---I made him leave."  
  
"And why is that? I mean the guy seemed pretty well-to-do. Certainly your type. Nice suit, few morals, but probably more than makes up for it in the cash department" His voice became increasingly louder and more demanding. "Tell me, Kate. What is it about 'Mike Tyson' that didn't appeal to you?"  
  
During his tirade, tears had formed in her eyes. Tears that she would give anything to fight back. "Because, I---," she began and paused, briefly closing her eyes. She was clearly fighting a losing battle with her own emotions. "I don't feel anything for him."  
  
He gave no reaction, which signaled her to go on. "Roman, I've---When it comes to relationships, if anyone knows the definition of the word 'meaningless', it's me. I mean, I've had so many of them, and every single one has been a disappointment in some way."  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. A sincere conversation. This was one for the record books.  
  
"I went into my bedroom to change after we'd gone out for drinks, and being alone for that instant, I got to thinking about...things, the vicious cycle I've adapted to...and---and I thought about you---and how much more I'd be feeling had you been here instead."  
  
There was a pause after this revelation. Kate looked down at her hand and played with a ring on her finger as she went on. "And I want to apologize for this morning. I realize that sometimes I can cross the line with you." She looked so nervous that it almost made him smile. "I should've been considerate of what you were saying to me and I wasn't...so, I'm sorry." She finally looked up. He was slightly nodding.  
  
"You can be the most infuriating man, but you can also be a lot of other things. I'm just not sure this can go anywhere."  
  
The last sentence stunned him. It seemed as if it didn't even belong in her collection of thoughts. She stood up and he followed her lead.  
  
"Relationships---on any level---are a give and take sort of thing. I just don't think I have anything left to give. Too many let downs.....I'm not sure I have it in me to go another round." Her voice cracked at the end, and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her in and hugged her. She was trembling. Moments like this, though there had been a few already, still surprised him. Kate Roberts, jet-setting, caviar-loving, designer label Kate Roberts--the woman with the most frigid demeanor imagineable. The woman who gave new meaning to the word 'cut-throat'. The woman who pretended to have no fears, no faults, and no feelings, who could stare down even the most unfaltering opponent was now clinging to him like a needy child. This was the Kate he was looking to unearth.  
  
She finally let go, but he kept her close to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him, tears now clearly evident. "There," he said softly. "Now, was that so hard?"  
  
She laughed slightly and wiped her eyes. "Listen," he said, "We can talk about the future of us some other time. I'm just glad my point got across."  
  
"Loud and clear. I'll do what I can to be more upfront with you. I really will. I'll make a conscious effort," she promised.  
  
"That's all I ask." He smiled and let go of her. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep."  
  
"You can't stay?"  
  
"I better not. Not until we know what's going on here yet. I don't want to blur any lines."  
  
"Oh," she replied. Maybe he had a point, she thought. She wasn't used to these healthy relationship guidlines. "No blurred lines" read her mental note. "We're friends, right?"  
  
"Of course," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Well, friends don't let friends stay alone. Will you just be here with me until I go to sleep? I haven't lived by myself in so long, and truthfully speaking, I don't like it."  
  
"'Truthfully speaking', now there's a phrase I hope to hear a lot more of from you," he said smiling. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and they went to bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

---8---  
  
In the weeks following, they engrossed themselves in each other. Hour long dinners would stretch to three. A missed phone call was returned immediately. Doors were opened, hands were held, and Kate was sublimely happy, a feeling she assumed had been deprogrammed in her years ago. Still, there was a trickle of fear left in this oasis of beatitude. She still kept a hint of detachment from him at all times. This was the part she hated most. The waiting. Waiting for something to go wrong. Something that would take this feeling away from her. She decided she had to postpone the inevitable for as long as possible, thus leading her to what she deemed the perfect plan.  
  
"Roman...," she began one night in her apartment. Roman turned his head away from the already in progress football game, which she took note of and was vastly impressed. "I was thinking how we both lead such hectic lives, when do we ever get a chance to just sit back and enjoy something?"  
  
"We're doing that right now."  
  
"Ah yes," she said with a dry twinge of sarcasm. "ESPN, the ultimate pleasure."  
  
"What're you getting at, Kate?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be nice if the two of us could go somewhere for a few days," she said looking down at her hands, trying to play this as innocent as possible. She didn't want him picking up on any of her insecurities. He immediately knew she was up to something.  
  
With narrow eyes, he replied, "OK, what's this about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a weird tone in your voice...like there's more to this or something."  
  
She acted offended, when in all actuality, she was just annoyed that he was the one person who could always tell when she was hiding something. "What? I can't have honorable intentions? I can't just want to go somewhere with you just for the hell of it?"  
  
He gave her a look and decided to play along. He'd figure it all out eventually. He always did. "OK, so where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking New York. I have a huge meeting there in two weeks. It's on a Friday, so I thought we could just fly out together, and stay the weekend." She bit her bottom lip in nervous anticipation.  
  
He was silent for a minute, realizing she was serious about this, wondering if he should question her again. He decided against it, shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure."  
  
Her elation was evident as a huge smile spread across her face. Leaning over, she kissed him. What began as a soft "thank you" kiss soon turned into one much harder and starving for affection. His hand held her cheek, and he could feel her getting flushed. She forcefully pulled him on top of her, but she could sense his hesitance. Once their kiss was broken, she looked at him cautiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her eyes searched his face for an answer.  
  
"I was just about to ask you actually."  
  
"Nothing," she whispered. "Just make love to me." There was a certain desperation in her voice that worried him, but his desire for her pushed it toward the back of his head. Too impatient to deal with buttons, he pulled open her shirt, ripping two of them off. She pulled it off entirely, and lay back down on the couch. She stroked the back of his arms as he continued to kiss her. For the next hour, both of them forgot all about blurred lines and work deadlines, kept secrets or hesitations, painful endings or happily ever after's. They focused solely on each other.  
  
The moment came to her without warning. His fingertips brushed over her stomach as he said in a low voice that would be forever engraved in her mind, "I love you." He had wanted her to surrender to this all on her own...admit her feelings first without any persuading on his part, but he had held back from those three words for too long. The saturated passion in the room became his ultimate downfall.  
  
Outside, dark clouds suddenly burst into the seemingly perfect night sky. 


	9. Chapter 9

---9---  
  
"I don't think this could possibly look worse," Kate said with frustration to a salesgirl in Baron's. She had previously tried on four dresses, and was now five for five.  
  
"Ms. Roberts, that's exactly how the dress was supposed to look," the salesgirl replied with a cold attitude, her nose straight up in the air. "We only got six of them, and the other five flew off the rack before we could blink, but I suppose it does require a certain...taste."  
  
"OK, A) don't use the phrase 'off the rack' in my presence if you ever want me shopping here again, B) I won't buy this dress because it's cut all wrong, the color is atrocious and it saddens me to think that there are five idiots in this world who don't know that." She dropped the dress in a clump on the counter, applied her shades and walked out.  
  
Another salesgirl approached. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what kind of commission you could've made off her?!?!"  
  
She grabbed an espresso from Java and sat at a nearby table. Dropping her bags, she exhaled loudly, and flipped her hair back from her face. Searching for the perfect fall weekend wardrobe was an excruciating process. I wish this could just be over already, she thought. Over. It echoed in her mind as she stirred the contents of her cup. A tricky word that sounded so defined, but couldn't be further from it. Her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. What're you up to?" Roman asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm just at Java Cafe grabbing my daily dose of caffeine. Then it's back to shopping."  
  
"Mind if I join you? I just wrapped a case, so I'm calling it a day."  
  
"You want to shop with me?" she said completely astonished.  
  
"I want to do everything with you," he replied.  
  
"Smooth."  
  
"Yeah, dya' like that one?"  
  
She laughed. "OK, well I'll be in Ballistix."  
  
"Gotcha'. Be there in a few."  
  
She downed her coffee, collected her things, and scooted off to her next destination.  
  
Ten minutes later, she found herself back at square one: coming up empty- handed in a dressing room. With a large "no" pile on the floor, she picked up her last hope, a black off-the-shoulder cocktail dress she spotted in the window on her way in. She zipped it up and stepped out into the store to utilize the mirror. She wasn't sure about the final results, and made a face.  
  
"Buy it," she heard and looked up to see Roman in the mirror behind her.  
  
"I don't know," she replied still looking in the mirror.  
  
"Well, if you don't, I will."  
  
"Something tells me you wouldn't look much better," she replied in a smug tone.  
  
He laughed, "You're probably right."  
  
"So, do you wanna go to lunch or something?"  
  
"Well...I'm not particularly hungry, so how 'bout you tell me a little more about this 'or something'?"  
  
"How 'bout you help me shop and we'll see..." She started to walk back into the dressing room, but stopped when she noticed his closeness behind her.  
  
Spinning around, she asked, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Helping you shop," he answered in a mischievous tone. He was so close, he was practically pushing her back into the fitting room with him.  
  
"You can't come in here."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Roman, someone will see you."  
  
He looked around the room. One saleslady was ringing up a customer across the room. The other was grabbing her things to leave. "Nope. Coast is clear."  
  
"Roman, stop. You can't." She put her hands to his chest, pushing him out the door. Him, being the stronger one of the two, won the battle.  
  
Once inside with the door closed, he threw the lock. Kate began protesting in a low, hushed voice. Roman motioned with his hands for her to turn around. She gave up the fight that she didn't particularly want to win and let him unzip the back of her dress. He began by kissing her neck down to her shoulder. He slid the dress off and massaged her back softly with his hands. She relaxed, her head tilted to one side, eyes closed. She exhaled deeply as he moved lower, kneading with his hands over her lower back and waist. This was an intensity that neither of them could break away from. After he reached around, unsnapping her bra, she once again realized where they were, and being the sensible one, turned around.  
  
"Roman," she whispered. "We can't do this here."  
  
He stared into her eyes, then kissed the side of her face, moving to her ear to whisper back, "If we're together, we can do anything." How did he always do this to her? Knowing some of the most cultured, well-bread, powerful men in the world, how, she wondered, could such a simple man, who has lived such a basic life thrill her like no one she's ever known? Once again, her mind told her to put a stop to this. Not just this potentially damaging social situation, but this closeness to someone that took away her control.  
  
Everything else inside her said something completely different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and together they fell into a kiss beyond any of their experiences.  
  
Ten minutes and many intimate moments later, they slyly slipped out of the dressing room and headed straight for the counter. Kate ran a brush through her hair and Roman cleared his throat, both looking around to see if anyone had picked up on their little secret. The saleslady's refusal to make eye contact gave them their answer. Kate's phone rang shortly after, and she was soon rambling about business to one of the company's accountants right up until they left the store, slightly lowering the level of awkwardness.  
  
He laughed quietly to himself after he had walked her to her car.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They knew," he said as he loaded her bags into the backseat.  
  
"No, they didn't," she tried convincing herself out loud.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"God, I can never go back in there again," she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand, smiling.  
  
"Sure you can. If you have a platinum credit card, they don't care what you do."  
  
"Roman, you're killin' me." She threw on her shades, and glanced at her watch. "Geez, it's only four o'clock and I'm already tired. God, I can't wait to go away next week." She gave him a short, but deep kiss. "I have to go. Dinner plans with Lucas."  
  
"OK," he said. "Give me a call if you get a chance."  
  
"I will," she said with a smile, kissed him quickly, and got into her car.  
  
"Oh, and Kate." She looked up at him. "Thanks for letting me tag along. If anyone could get me to enjoy shopping, it'd be you."  
  
She smiled again. "Anytime."  
  
As she drove off, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and mustered up a smile of his own. 


	10. Chapter 10

---10---  
  
He felt uncomfortable in first class. A flight attendant offered him a warm towel and he didn't know what to do with it.  
  
"Here, hun," Kate said, calmly showing him.  
  
"Thanks, I'm used to riding down below with the luggage," he joked.  
  
"You're doing fine. Don't worry about it," she said as she placed a reassuring hand on his arm, and then quickly turning her attention back to her Vanity Fair.  
  
Upon landing, they were greeted by their driver, who carried their bags to an awaiting black Lincoln Towncar.  
  
"Sorry it's not a limo," she said with a smile once inside. "John must be getting cheap on me."  
  
"I'll try not to be too insulted," he replied. Kate put her hand on his leg, gave it a quick squeeze, then whipped out her files for this afternoon's meeting, and began re-reading them. Roman just looked out the window at the passing images. He hadn't been to New York in years, and never had he visited like this---in a suit, with a driver and a beautiful woman en route to a four star hotel. He glanced over at Kate, who was deep in thought, jotting something down on the front of a notepad. She was dressed in her usual, but for some reason, today there was something different. She seemed much more empowered. The black pinstripe suit paired with a still very mysterious aura made for the loudest presence in the car. Her attention focused only on business made a few feelings of inadequecy stir inside him. She was, afterall, quite the breadwinner, but that was only the beginning. Her electric personality, intelligence, looks and contagious laughter could win her the attention of any man, so why, he thought, was she here with him? It didn't add up. He selfishly wished this meeting went smoothly. He didn't want to hear her speak one word about business the entire weekend, as unrealistic as that might have been.  
  
The car pulled up to their posh hotel in downtown Manhattan, and as soon as the driver opened the door, the noise of the street filled the car. Kate applied her sunglasses, and held her leather-bound file case under her arm. Roman began assisting the bellhops in getting the luggage out of the trunk, but was stopped by Kate, who grabbed his hand. "You don't have to do that," she said smiling. She pulled him inside, obtained the room key, and stopped the elevator just as the doors were closing.  
  
"Hey," he said nudging her arm with his. "Remember the last time we were in one a' these?"  
  
She laughed slightly, "I'm sure you would never let me." She leaned over and kissed him on his jawline. It amazed him how such a simple gesture from her could get him so worked up. He placed an arm around her waist, and leaned in so as not to be overheard by the elderly man next to him.  
  
"Do we have time to christen the room before you head off?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked at her watch. "I have a little under an hour. It takes twenty minutes to get there with traffic, and I still have to take a shower, so I think I have some bad news for you, Captain."  
  
"No, I heard 'shower' in there somewhere, so I think if we just get creative..."  
  
She shushed him. The elevator stopped on the top floor, and they both stepped off and walked down the hall to their suite. Filled with flowers, and a welcoming fruit basket from a grateful client, the room was worth every company penny it charged. A generous space with sofas, a piano, and view of the city. Kate dropped her things and rushed over to the bathroom, which was higher than the rest of the room. She walked up three small steps and over to the large clear glass shower and turned the water on. Quickly, she removed her clothes and grabbed a robe from a nearby closet.  
  
"Our bags need to get here. I refuse to use hotel soap."  
  
Roman unlocked the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was high above the buildings, which cast dark shadows down onto the streets. Cars, the size of ants from that height, but certainly not as quick. Traffic was congested as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Roman, can you get that?" she yelled from inside as she checked on the water temperature.  
  
He thanked the bellhop, handed him a ten, and closed the door. Kate rushed out from the bathroom and rummaged through one of her bags to find her toiletries. As she showered, Roman flipped on their large wall screen television, and began drifting off. By the time he awoke, she was gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Her briefcase clanged loudly against the glass foyer table upon impact. She immediately began tugging at her jacket that had felt unbearably constraining for the past hour. Her stress levels had reached new heights to the point where even the act of hanging a jacket hit her as a chore. After throwing it on a nearby sofa, she stopped, placed her hands on her face, and rubbed her eyes, but nothing, she realized, was going to calm her irritated mood.  
  
Roman appeared from the bedroom with a glass of wine. He stood only a few inches away, but she was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice him approaching. "Hey," he said softly, extending the wine glass in her direction. She jumped, slightly startled.  
  
"Oh, hi," she said in a tired voice. "I forgot you were here."  
  
"I'm going to try my best not to let that one deflate my ego too much," he remarked with a smile. He knew she always liked when he came back with a smart comment to counteract her own. Afterall, he knew the purpose of her unmerciful wit and cutting remarks. She had become so quick and executed them so effortlessly that he knew this was a method of defense she'd been using for longer than she could probably even remember. She grabbed the glass from his hand without so much as cracking a pity smile at his poor, attempted humor.  
  
"Are you tired already?" he asked. "You slept for almost half the plane ride."  
  
The wine glass met her mouth and she took a large, unladylike shot of it. "No, I'm not necessarily tired, not in the traditional sense of the word. This company can just be unbelievably overwhelming sometimes." Kicking off her shoes, she slumped down in a nearby leather chair.  
  
"Kate Roberts is overwhelmed by her job? I guess I've seen everything now," he said, standing above her. He pulled her to her feet by the hand, sat in her chair, then pulled her back down onto his lap. She took another swig of her drink, placed it on the table next to them, and laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. His hand rested on her lower thigh, which was undeniably cold.  
  
"Did something happen?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
She sighed. "No, nothing specific. It was just one of those days when you're just inexplicably bothered by where you are and what you're doing. I just wanted to leave, and I felt---well, somewhat bad for leaving you here by yourself."  
  
"I don't need to be entertained every second of the day. I was fine. Once I figured out how to work the TV, I watched some of that, and I ordered room service. Would you believe this place charges eight dollars for a glass of orange juice?"  
  
She picked her head up, looked at him, and laughed slightly. Maybe it wasn't the most entertaining of stories, but with the day she'd had, even the most simple of anecdotes could amuse.  
  
The light subject matter that followed helped lift her spirits and worked towards the process of forgetting deadlines and reports and expectations. She was grateful to him for working such magic, and was soon inspired and enthused to return the favor. She quickly rose from the chair and brushed a hand over his side of his neck that sent chills down his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.  
  
She slightly turned on her way to the bedroom, giving him a backwards glance of seduction. "I've got to get out of this suit. I'll be right back." The latter portion of that statement rolled off her tongue in such a deep whisper, he couldn't help but tense up in anticipation for her return.  
  
She emerged in a lace slip so tight it could've been considered second skin. It fell indecently high on her leg, and the straps had fallen down around her shoulders where her hair was also freed to fall. She slinked over to the wet bar, grabbed a cherry from the jar on the counter, and quickly bit it off its stem.  
  
When she finally reached where he was sitting, an overwhelming urge to stand and quickly satisfy all primal urges soon swept over him, but he stayed seated, and she was soon straddling his lap, unbuttoning his dress shirt halfway down. She reached her hands part way into his shirt and lightly scraped her nails along the upper areas of his chest and neck. Leaning in at an urgent speed, she kissed him, and she tasted as arousing as she looked. The cherry flavor lingered in her mouth, and he cracked a half smile realizing just how good she was at making a man feel unable to die without touching her first.  
  
His hands ran along her back, up past the lace and into her hair, but as soon as his fingertips grazed her skin, she flinched, grabbed his hands and linked them with her own, then pulled him up out of the chair towards the bedroom. This wasn't the first time he'd felt hints of nervousness protrude from her controlling bedroom behavior. As consumed with passion as he was at that moment, he still couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get past her gun shyness with men. Would he inevitably be the one to break her oldest habit or would he just become, in the end, another notch on her bedpost?  
  
As she reached to release his belt, he moved far enough out of the way of her hands that she raised her head to give him a confused look. He held her face in his hands, and gazed at her intensely. "Hey, I love you." She looked away immediately, which he took as a bad sign. He had said those words to her once before, but was still waiting for the day when she would return them. His heart sank when he realized today wouldn't be that day. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 13  
  
She didn't respond. She couldn't, and like so many times before, she let herself forget. Her denial was thick, and she redirected her attention to him. Running at an alarmingly high speed, she quickly reverted her attention back to the moment---Violently grabbing his hands, allowing zero space between them, clinging so tightly she could hardly breathe. Everything about her at that moment turned him on and he soon began forgeting right along with her. Grabbing her by the waist, she was propelled towards the bed with brute force. She slid off his belt and pulled at his shirt lightly, but before getting any further, he had her slip up over her thighs. His passion was so thick, she swore she could almost smell it in the air. Deep, hot breathes rolled past their lips as they simultaneously realized that nothing could bring them back from this point. No questions, no doubts or revelations, nothing. He couldn't bare the wait as she worked his pants off onto the floor. He needed her now, and she shot out several quick gasps, wanting this more and more with each passing second. He pushed her back further onto the bed, and opened his eyes to view her reaction as he delved into her. Kissing her shortly after, he felt her lips tremble as he tried to still them with his own.  
  
She woke the next morning and after brushing her hair from her face, she scanned the room for a robe. Not being able to find one, she grabbed Roman's dress shirt instead and threw it on, buttoning it once for good measure. She leaned over to catch a quick glance of him still sleeping. She found herself taking glances like that quite often, and lately, they'd gotten longer. She wanted to commit every piece of him to memory, though she wasn't entirely sure why. He had her finding new feelings everytime she saw him. What this was all about was still a mystery to her. A mystery she wasn't yet willing to unearth. She took a quick shower. They didn't have much time left, and she wanted to spend as much as possible doing things she couldn't back in Salem. She wrapped a towel around herself and scurried back to the bedroom after she realized she'd forgotten a change of clothes. While she was rooting through her still not unpacked suitcase, she felt an arm claim her waist. Roman was up, and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the side her head. She felt her towel start to slip and she raised an arm to fix it. "Morning," she heard whispered gruffly into her ear. She turned around.  
  
"Hi, listen, can you give me a few minutes? I just want to get dressed before we get breakfast and decide what to do today."  
  
"What if I already know what I want to do today," he said smoothly, while tightening his grip on her back. She quickly put two and two together. "Roman, no," she said softly, with a smile. "Come on, we're in the Big Apple, the cultural epicenter of the entire country, and you don't even want to get out of bed?"  
  
"Everything I wanna see is right here."  
  
"Nice one, but honestly, you don't want to go out and do anything?"  
  
"How 'bout we stick around here for an hour or two," he began as he began lightly pulling at her towel, "see what...develops, and after that, we'll do everything else there is to do in this town."  
  
She looked up at him. He was giving her that look she could never deny. 


End file.
